


It was June, the month of fear and dreaming

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorcerer by trade, hunter by accident.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

Sanghyuk sighed, a cloud of frosted breath obscuring his vision. He pulled his jacket closer to his body in a feeble attempt to stay warm. He tried to push his bangs out of his eyes, on to have them fall damp, back on his face. After being bent over for so long one forgets that gravity exists. He tossed the last of the harvest into a basket and picked it up, letting the frosty dirt tumble from his clothing. He made his way past several other workers, all huddled over rows of winter vegetables. He squinted as the setting sun hit his eyes just right to where he was momentarily blinded. Sanghyuk quickly made his way to the barn and deposited the roots into the appropriate crate. Lazily his feet drug in the frost, making a path until he reached his cabin, the chimney already billowing smoke. Hakyeon must be back already. Cracked lips stung painfully as he smiled, but he picked up his feet faster, flinging the door open. He rarely saw Hakyeon as he worked at the opposite side of the farm, metalworking. The profession fit him. At first glance you could tell he was strong, calloused hands and lean muscles. Sanghyuk was scared of him the first time he had met him, but he quickly learned how gentle and caring the older was. Hakeyons sun kissed skin welcomed him into the cabin, a genuine grin plastered onto his face. The younger quickly slipped off his shoes and jacket, and flung himself into the olders arms enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. He felt him smile against his skin and sweep his bangs out his eyes a they pulled apart. 

“Hi.” Sanghyuk breathed, smiling at his friend, pink tinging his cheeks.

“Hi yourself, kid.” Hakyeon replied warmly, shutting the door. Sanghyuk grumbled and ran a hand through his damp hair, wiping it off with a towel. Hakyeon frowned, and creased his brow. 

“You haven’t bathed yet?” 

“No, I’ve been too busy these past few days.” 

“Let’s fix that. We do have a private bath you know.” Hakyeon clucked, grabbing a towel and matches. 

“Yeah, but I get to talk to Wonshik and Jaehwan in the public ones.” 

“Such a child.” 

Sanghyuk let himself be drug to the private bath, knowing Hakyeon hadn’t gotten to mother him in a while. Truth be told, he didn’t mind it as much as he let on. Ever since his parents had sold him into the labor industry at a young age he didn’t have anyone to rely on. As a boy he learned to rely upon himself until a few years ago when he was 17. His old roommate Jinwan had been bought back by his family. Thats when he was introduced to Hakyeon. He had moved into his cabin the same day, and at first he was wary of the man. Five years older than him, and a hell of a lot taller than him had Sanghyuk hoping to be struck by lightning. However, Hakyeon was a softie. He had practically melted at the sight of Sanghyuk and basically became his mom. Of course, along the way he had made friends with his lover Taekwoon, whom was teased about being his dad. Sanghyuk thought he had it all. Even today, as he let Hakyeon scrub his scalp with soap he felt at ease. Then he remembered. 

“Hakyeon, June starts tomorrow.” Sanghyuk whispered, and Hakyeon shrugged. 

“I know you’re scared. Just remember they won’t hurt you and you can’t stay out late.” 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and pouted visably. He hated June. It was the middle of winter in At'ir, and held the largest concentration of snow creatures. Hakyeon had told him when he was born that they were a peaceful kind. This was until something in them snapped, possibly by human fault or evolutionary fault. Now they hunted humans. They were spirits of the snow. The creatures thrived in the cold, and moved wherever it went. Nobody knew exactly where they came from, only that they were spectacular to watch until they were coming for you. The splash of water on his head pulled Sanghyuk out of his thoughts and felt his hair rinsed and dried. He stood and took a towel and Hakyeon drained the stone tub into the pipeline beneath. 

“C’mon kiddo. Let's get inside before you catch a cold.” 

Before long Sanghyuk was snuggled up in a long pair of pants and an oversize jacket sitting by the fire with Hakyeon reading. 

“I wish you were home more. I miss this.” Hakyeon hummed in agreement, resting his head on the younger's shoulder on the couch. 

“Yeah me too.” 

Sanghyuk must have dozed off, because the next time he awoke all that was left of the fire was coals. Sunshine was streaking through a crack in the blinds covering the only window. There was a note on the coffee table, with Hakeyons messy scrawl on it telling him to be careful with lots of hearts drawn in pen. Sanghyuk found himself leaving the cabin with a smile on his face as he went by the kitchen to grab a menial breakfast that was provided. Sanghyuk was a creature of habit, this lifestyle had more or less forced that onto him. Farming was never what he wanted to do, but fate had other plans for him. Again, he had found himself working until sunset. Though he had been a bit slower than the previous day, and wasn’t finished until it was almost dusk. He willed himself to work faster under the premise that snow creatures could attack him at any time. He had just picked up his basket when he felt something cold jump on him, spraying snow and frost everywhere. Sanghyuk panicked. He could not be getting attacked he was going to die and leave Hakyeon here. The basket quickly found its way out of his hands as he began to back up surveying the situation. There was a singular snow fox glaring at him with icy eyes. The sow creatures, though weren’t regular nor did they resemble the real animal. They were made up of glittering frost, bulkily outlined as skeletons. There was nothing friendly about them, and even the smallest one could easily kill a human. That thought rooted him to where he stood, too frozen to think about moving. Until the creature lunged again. Sanghyuk closed his eyes and put out his hands to possibly shield the blow, until one didn’t come. He cracked open an eye and saw a man standing in front of him. I any other situation Sanghyuk would have questioned how or why, but he was too paralyzed by his own fear to ask anything else. 

“What’s your name?”

“Hongbin. Lee Hongbin. Sorcerer by trade, hunter by accident.”


	2. Something Incredible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't need to be coddled (though it was nice) nor was he hurt (maybe a little).

Sanghyuk started as Hongbin turned to face him, a glowing orifice between his hands. The ball of shimmer trembled in the sorcerer's hands and wobbled. 

"Oh hush." Hongbin muttered, swiftly tapping it and shoving it into a bottle. He took in Sanghyuks gaping mouth and smiled brightly. 

“It won’t hurt you now, I have it bottled up in here” He clarified for the other bewildered man. 

“How did you do that? I’ve never seen anyone just, you know...” Sanghyuk babbled, waving his hands in the air vaguely. He paced back and forth, boots crunching the frostbitten grass. 

“It’s my job. I run around making these things disappear. Lucky for you I was in the area, otherwise you’d be dead.” Hongbin mentioned nonchalantly. He watched the other man splutter trying to find words to answer, but failing each time. Shadows began to lazily unfold themselves across the pair, drawing cloudy breaths from their lungs. In the distance Hongbin spotted lanterns swinging and nervously bit his lip. 

"I forgot to ask, what's your name? You already know mine." 

"Sanghyuk. Han Sanghyuk." He replied. Hongbin smiled, then looked again at the encroaching light approaching them. 

"Listen, I need to go. I already made a mistake letting you see me. Meet me back here tomorrow?" The sorcerer hastily asked, sticking out his hand to the younger. Sanghyuk grabbed it quickly, not hesitating to trust a stranger even when he knows he shouldn't. Not a second later the other was gone with a gust of wind, the weight of his hand still lingering in Sanghyuks. 

Warm lantern light engulfed him as he felt warm hands ghosting over his face. Long and slender, the fingers didn't belong to Hakyeon but Taekwoon. He was one of the best chefs on the farm and had never worked outside. It showed in his hands, callous free but full of tiny scars from accidental cuts learning to work quickly. 

"You're bleeding." He murmured softly, pressing a cloth to Sanghyuks cheek. Taekwoon looped an arm around his shoulders after removing the cloth from the gash. Feeble protests were made on the walk back to the cabin, because Sanghyuk wasn't a child dammit. He didn't need to be coddled (though it was nice) nor was he hurt (maybe a little). Hakyeon nearly fainted once he saw a slightly bloody Sanghyuk standing at the door to their cabin accompanied by Taekwoon. 

"What the hell happened?” Hakyeon uttered, dabbing at the blood with antiseptic. His other hand cradled Sanghyuks face, and his brows were knit in concentration. 

“I fell coming back and I hit my head.” He lied, wincing at the sting of the liquid. Hakyeons frown deepened. He tried to pry more information from Sanghyuk but he stayed unusually quiet. The only sounds for a while came from the fire hissing, and Hakyeon rummaging through the medical kit. Once butterfly bandages were placed on his face, he was wrapped in a blanket and sat on the sofa, a mug of something warm in his hands. Taekwoon and Hakyeon were in the bathroom, their voices muffled by the thick oak door. 

“Shouldn’t.....worried.....young...”

“...fine...a little....”

Sanghyuk quit straining to hear the rest of the conversation, because the few words he was getting weren’t benefitting him in any way. He took a swig of whatever was in the mug, and grimaced slightly as it burned his mouth. It had a sweet apple aftertaste, and was quite pleasant despite being hot. Quickly, the mug was drained and sat on the table as Sanghyuk pulled the blankets around his body further. He pulled a pillow off the floor and placed it on the couch before splaying out, careful to rest on the left side of his body, facing the fire. He felt his eyelids drooping, and knew he needed to sleep. Muffled voices of Hakyeon and Taekwoon started again, except Sanghyuk could’ve sworn they were saying ‘sleep’, so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short this time around. I'm mostly just stuck on this prompt still. (10 points if you know the song the chapter title is from)


	3. nassau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hell yes."

He had one of those dreams. One of the ones where he was falling and saw his life flash before his eyes. it was unremarkable, short and it hurt him more than the thought of his long gone family. He awoke to his shoulders being shaken, and lungs screaming for air. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright Sanghyuk.” The voice soothed, as he scrambled for leverage to sit upright, chest heaving. His mind was yelling ‘danger’ as he sat up to meet Hongbin’s face with his own, brows furrowed. His mouth opened to ask a question, but instead a whimper bubbled from his chest. Hyuk felt his bangs being smoothed out and hands cupping his face, blue eyes meeting his own. 

“You’re okay, you are here, you are alive. I promise.” Hongbin whispered, letting Hyuk straighten himself out, dark eyes meeting blue ones one again. He smiled shakily, and saw the sorcerer standing, releasing his hands from Sanghyuks face. 

“You know what makes me feel better? Pancakes.” Hongbin grinned, holding out his hand in an offer, dimples and teeth sparkling in the sunlight.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Sanghyuk smiled, taking the hand outstretched to him. 

 

“My first question, why are you in my house?” Hyuk muttered, as he retrieved jam and tea from the cupboards, eyes questioning the light haired man. Hongbin hummed in thought flipping a pancake on the skillet. 

“This is going to sound awful, and creepy but I needed to see you again. It's been so long since the last time I've talked to anyone but Nassau.” He shrugged, shuffling the last of the food onto plates. Sanghyuk cocked an eyebrow at the mention of Nassau, wondering- Until he was cut off with a loud bark. Snow was flung everywhere as a gigantic dog flounced into view, walking through the back door nails scraping the hardwood and collar jingling. 

“This-” Hongbin pointed through a mouthful of pancake, “Is Nassau.” The dog, as Hyuk learned, was a malamute and had been with Hongbin as his familiar. (Which Sanghyuk also learned, we're not exclusive to witches.) After that, the two mainly finished their respective food in silence, only asking small questions when it came time to do dishes. 

“Do you want to come with me on a hunt?” Hongbin suddenly asked as he dropped the last of the silverware in a drawer. A wicked grin plastered his face, and Hyuk could nearly see the gears turning in his head. 

“Obviously I won't let you get hurt, but I want to show you something and-” The man babbled, fiddling with his necklace.

Before he knew what was coming out of his mouth, Sanghyuk responded instantly cutting off the other.

“Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm a year too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll finish stuff but until then I give you this.


End file.
